The present invention relates to a controller and a system including the controller, and in particular, to a controller for controlling power supply to a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and a technique applicable to a system including a CPU and a controller for controlling power supply to the CPU.
Japanese Patent No. 3974449 discloses the power supply apparatus with improved output voltage response. Japanese Patent No. 3799324 discloses the inverter output control circuit used for an induction heating cooking appliance composed of an RISC (Reduced Instruction Set Computer) microcomputer or a DSP (Digital Signal Processor).